moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Balance of Power
European Alliance |side2 = Russia Latin Confederation |goal1 = Defend the outpost and repel the Soviet counterattack Retake the Battleships Eliminate all Soviet forces |goal2 = Eliminate all Allied forces in Bordeaux Taking Battleships to clear English Channel |commanders1 = Two Allied commanders |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commanders |forces1 = Standard European arsenal |forces2 = * Full Russian arsenal * Some Confederation arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive |music = Strange (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Sandman |design2 = Sandman }} Balance of Power is the tenth Allied cooperative mission. This mission is part of the French rebel's struggle against the Soviet Union. Background After the battle in France, the Allied forces moved south after the long rest. The southern France had more residual French troops against Russia and Latin Confederation, while here also remains under Soviet control. The local French remnants cannot call limited assistance from the command center, so they must rely on their own efforts. Arriving in Bordeaux, they were ready to retake the port and the Battleships and prevent them from being used by the Soviets for attacking the British coastline. If they failed, they would suffer a great loss. Events Defend the outpost Deploying strike forces on the other side of the river, they prepared to fight against the Soviets that would soon definitely attack their outposts and they must hold their position until more armored forces arrived to help them retake the two ports. Out of the many considerations of the surrounding Soviet outposts, the forward commander decided to use his infantry and limited tanks to stick to another commander to complete the restoration of the bridge. When the Soviets incoming, it was amazingly hard to deal with enemy forces coming from all directions, so that some troops were lost on the front lines. When a group of reinforcements arrived, the intelligence pointed out that Latin Confederation reinforcements were also coming to participate in the aggressive actions. Soon afterwards, some of their infantry were paradropped and some tanks were coming. Their Bomb Buggy and Vultures, even the Nuwa Cannons they recovered brought greater trouble to the defense, training a large number of Guardian GIs was a good idea, but it will not last long. The other side of the battle was much easier. After the two offensive forces were resolved, many tanks went south together and went to an outpost used by the enemy to guard the bridgehead. There was also a Tesla Cruiser inside the outpost. At this time, Latin Confederation airborned several Terror Drones to hinder their progress, but with the help of Archon with Engineer, Terror Drones became no longer dangerous. Another wave of infantry reinforcements came. They detonated the barrels and repaired the bridge. The Russians sent more aggression troops including the Scud Launcher. The forward outpost would be unable to support it. At this time, the tanks from the west side of the bridge broke through the enemy defenses and joined the infantry unit ahead. Retake the Battleships Eliminated Soviet invasion forces, it was time for them to start the rescue of Battleships from Russian hands. They had to hurry up because the Russians might move the Battleships into the open waters. However, a bad news came: Russians deployed two Apocalypse Tanks near here. Dealing with Apocalypse Tanks caused heavy losses for the Allies. Fortunately, they could continue to produce more tanks. At this time, intelligence pointed out that a team of reinforcements was waiting across the bridge to the south. After Prism Tanks joined, they destroyed an enemy outpost and on the other side they also prevented more Latin Confederation troops from attacking their own one. They were at the harbor and eliminated all coastguards in sight, and then freed two Battleships called "Scharnhorst" and "Warspite" successfully. It was easier to rescue the other side. They immediately saved the remaining two Battleships called "Renown" and "Audacious". All four battleships were rescued and they were used to fill the Allied coastguards on the English Channel. Eliminate enemy forces in city The city was made a mess by the Soviets. In order to reduce the damage to the city, the Allied forces went directly to the southeast and went straight to the enemy’s main base in the suburbs. The resistance of the Russian and Confederation forces compound bases was completely insignificant for the Allies. Prsim Tanks were constantly cleaning up the buildings in the base while other tanks were dedicated to dealing with those troops including some Drakuv Prison Vehicles. The Allies finally completed their mission in the city. Aftermath Although the city was liberated, a suburb was still under Soviets' control. Not only that, they were also deploying some mobile production vehicles there, in an attempt to plan yet another attack on Britain. The Allied forces also realized the urgency of their situation. They immediately decided to take the Soviets out, where they tested the performance of an advanced anti-armor vehicle that they independently developed. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 25000 Normal * Starting credits: 15000 Mental * Starting credits: 10000 zh:均势 Category:Cooperative Category:Allied missions